In general, nail polish (lacquer) compositions include cosmetic compositions developed for decorating, treating or protecting a subject's nails, such as a person's fingernails and/or toenails. These products are frequently designed to provide color and other visual effects to the nails of the person's hands and feet. Nail polishes typically contain organic polymers such as nitrocellulose and acrylates, thickeners, plasticizers, ultraviolet-absorbing compounds, dyes, pigments and/or glitter. Products developed for removal of nail polish from fingernails and toenails typically consist of a volatile solvent which may dissolve the lacquer.